Darrell Cartrip's Know Your Cars!
by moviefanatic17
Summary: This is a series of interviews done by everyone's favorite exracecar! These interviews are of the Radiator Springs gang. Revolves around the events of the movie. They are NOT the normal kind of roast like the Know your Stars thing. Please review!
1. Commercial

**Darrell Cartrip's Know Your Cars**

**(A/N: Okay, this goes for all my stories, so dont arrest me!...I do not own Cars...if i did, i wouldnt have to pay for all the dicasts!! anywho, yeah Pixar and Disney own it)**

_Darrell Cartrip:_ Well, as you all know, we normally interview the different drivers in the Piston Cup Circuit, but this week, we're doin' something special. Since last week, everyone wants to know about Lightning McQueen's pit crew and the people in his new hometown. Well, throughout the week, we'll be interviewing each one of the people in the little town of Radiator Springs, where Lightning McQueen now resides.


	2. Episode 1: Lightning McQueen

**A/N: OKAY SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO PUT ON ANOTHER CHAPTER...I'VE BEEN A LITTLE BUSY LATELY...SO HERE IS THE FIRST EPISODE OF DARRELL CARTRIP'S KNOW YOUR STARS...IDK HOW GOOD IT IS, BUT PLZ REVIEW!! THANKS MOVIEFANATIC17**

Darrell Cartrip : Howdy everybody and welcome to today's edition of Know Your Cars. It's the moment you've all been waiting for ladies, Lightning McQueen is here today! Thanks for coming Lightning.

LM: No Problem Darrell, nice to see you again.

DC: So Lightning, tell us about your new home. We ya'll wanna know.

LM: Well, its a small town called Radiator Springs. Before I got there, the people there were in hard times. Only a handfull of places were still open, and they hadn't seen a customer in forever. It's a very nice place.

DC: Sounds like it. Man, that was some finish last Sunday. What made you do what you did?

LM: To tell you the truth, Darrell, to know about that, you'd need to go back to the night after the Dinoco 400.

DC: Alright then, lets go back! What started this chain of events?

LM: Well, it was the right after the race. As everyone I'm sure knows, with The King retiring, Chick Hicks and I were fightning for the sponsorship of Dinoco. After going through with my required sponsor showings, me and my driver, Mack, headed out to California. I feel really bad about it now, because I made him go day and night without taking time to stop for a rest. I wanted to get to California first so as to try and butter up Tex Dinoco. Well, during the second night I dozed off in my trailer. I guess some things happened and something opened my lift. I rolled out and woke up facing the wrong way in front of oncoming traffic.

DC: That must've been downright frightnin'! Parted from your driver at night to boot!

LM: Yeah, it was. And not having headlights surely didn't help my situation. I sped after a truck that I thought was Mack. It left the interstate and was a ways ahead of me before I tracked it down. I nearly got hit by a train in the process. When I finally caught it, it wasn't Mack at all. It was a Peterbuilt. So I turned around and raced back to what I thought was the interstate.

DC: What you thought? What's that mean?

LM: I drove for a few miles without seeing any sign of the interstate when I heard and saw the lights of a cop behind me. I thought he could help me, so I slowed down. But then he was shooting at me.

DC: Shooting at you?!

LM: At least that's what I thought it was. Turns out he was a little old and kept backfiring, but thinking he was shooting, I sped up again. When I crested a hill I saw a small, almost run down town. And then...well I'm gonna basically summarize this bit, but I hit some caution cones, dodged a giant cone shaped motel room, hit a...

DC: Wait, wait. Back up. Giant cone shaped motel rooms?

LM: Oh yeah, that's the Cozy Cone Motel. Sally owns it, but I'll get more to her later. I think you're she's going to be on the show some day too?

DC: Yeah, yeah, she will be. But okay, back to your story.

LM: Oh, right. Well yeah, um...oh, yeah. I dodged the motel, ran into some barbed wire, knocked down oil cans, scratched a guy's paint, knocked over some tires, destroyed some flowers, and got attached to a statue of the town founder...all in about ten seconds.

DC: Wow. Talk about raising hell!

LM: Yeah, but that's not the worst. I pulled the statue off the pedistal and it dragged behind me. I didn't realize it, but I was tearing a big crack into the road. The statue launched off a trailer and was tied into some power lines. I tried to pull free, but instead the statue flung backwards and I was caught up in the wires, facing back to the town.

DC: Whew, that's a heck of an entrance!

LM: No doubt there. Well, the cop that was chasing me rolled up, his name is Sheriff, and he said "Boy, you're in a heap of trouble." That's the last thing I heard before I passed out.

DC: Thats amazing.

LM: That's only the beginning of the story. When I woke up, I was taken to court and made to fix the road. I really wanted to leave the town when I first got there, but after staying there for a while, I really began to like it. The folks there showed me how wrong my life was going.

DC: So tell us about some of the people there. Now that rusty tow truck would be...?

LM: Oh, that's Mater. (seeing Darrell's strange look) Yeah, strange name, I know. Mater is...well, laughing Mater is basically just a good ol' boy who always looks for fun. While in Radiator Springs, he became my first true friend. During my time there, he took me tractor tipping.

DC: Tractor Tipping? That doesn't sound like you at all.

LM: chuckling Yeah, tell me about it.

DC: So how did you meet the Fabulous Hudson Hornet?

LM: Doc, that's what he's called, is actually the town doctor and judge. Seems he wasn't too keen on me staying any longer that needed, but Sally and the town convinced him to make me fix the road. He never was too nice to me at first, but I wasn't really the easiest person to work with either. Well, when I found out about his past, he got angry or scared, or something. I'll tell you, it was a heck of a shock seeing him Sunday on the pit box. He always said he'd never come back to racing.

DC: That's amazing that the great legend ended up there.

LM: Yeah. Doc's a real great guy and an excellent crew chief.

DC: Now, Lightning, you've mentioned Sally many times. Is she someone important?

LM: somewhat blushing Well, Sally...Sally's really special. She's the one who really made me see that slowing down in life is sometimes just as good, if not better, than constantly being in the fast lane.

DC: So, are you two...together?

LM: Well, yeah, I guess you could say that.

many cries and shouts of outrage from women in the crowd...lol

DC: Is there a future between you two?

LM: I guess we'll just have to wait and see.

DC: That's great, Lightning. So tell us about everyone else.

LM: Well, there's Flo and Ramone, they're married. Flo runs the cafe and Ramone is the best body artist around. He's the one who designed my new look. Then there's Luigi and Guido, they run the tire shop, Lizzie, the oldest resident there. She's seemed to taken a like to me.

DC: Oh boy. laughing

LM: Yeah, tell me about it. Well, there's Red, the fire truck, Sarge and Fillmore, army store and organic fuel shop owners, Sheriff, and of course, Doc, Mater, and Sally.

DC: Sounds like quite a crowd.

LM: Yup. They're real good people.

DC: So now Lightning, about your desicion last Sunday.

LM: Yeah that. Well, after meeting Doc and finding out what happened to him, I began to think differently. Then, when I saw The King smashed up in the infield, it reminded me about what happened to Doc. And also, The King was, and is, so respected in this sport, and I just thought that that was no way to end an amazing career.

DC: Well said. What are your plans for next season?

LM: I'm just going to go out there and try to win. But it won't be the same as last year. I know now that no matter how I do, win or lose, I have a great life. Good friends, a good sponsor, the job most would die for, and people I love. But to everyone out there, my competitors...just because I'm a better car now, doesn't mean I won't be bringing everything I have to the track to win.

DC: That's great. Thanks for being with us today, Lightning, and good luck to you next season.

LM: Thanks Darrell, I had a great time.

DC: Alright, join us tommorow, where we'll be interviewing the Fabulous (Doc) Hudson Hornet. Thanks for watching, I'm Darrell Cartrip. Boogity, Boogity, Boogity, LETS GO RACING BOYS!


	3. Episode 2: Doc Hudson

DARELL CARTRIP'S KNOW YOUR CARS

**Darrell Cartrip :** Alright everyone, welcome to another episode of Know Your Cars. I'm Darrell Cartrip. Now yesterday, we had on Lightning McQueen. Today we have the Fabulous Hudson Hornet!

cheers and gasps from crowd

Thanks for being with us today, Mr. Hornet. I just wanna say that it is an honor to meet you.

**Hudson Hornet:** Well, thanks, Darrell, but call me Doc.

**DC:** Okay, Doc. Now, as you all know, Doc here was a racer back in the 50's. He won three championships and still holds the record for most wins in a single season. But then his crash in 1954 took him out of the season and he never returned.

(ooohs from crowd)

**DC:** So, Doc. Man, that had to be hard for you getting crashed out and not being able to race for a full season. Tell me about that year.

**DH:** Well, that was a doozie. It took a while for me to be put back together right, but when I finally did, I came back to the sport. I tried to get back into my old place, but they told me I was history. My team had already put a new rookie into my place. I figured they turned their backs on me, so I turned my backs on them.

**DC:** What did you do?

**DH:** Well, I headed west. I wanted to put the most distance between me and racing. I drove everyday, not knowing what I was looking for. I drove the interstate most of the way west, but started running low on gas. I pulled off on a ramp that didn't look like it lead anywhere, but decided to follow it. **(A/N: okay, I'm not sure about this bit here, cause, okay...in the movie, Sally says the interstate wasn't there forty years ago. So Doc would have been there. But in the 'Our Town' part, Doc isn't with the town...so I decided to make the interstate be there in 1955.) **It was just my luck that I happened upon an town that didn't look too busy, but was plastered with 'Yes, we're still open' signs. I got filled up, and then I thought, 'Why should I go? No one here knows my past. ' So I decided to stay. I kept my past quiet, and tried to get along with everyone. Eventually, they elected me town judge, and I became the doctor. While in my racing career, I picked up a bit on fixing cars. It was quiet for many years, there in Radiator Springs. Then Sally came and she stayed too. She must've seen the same thing in the town that I saw.

**DC:** So it was quiet for some time, huh?

**DH:** Yup.

**DC:** What did you first think of Lightning when he...well, I guess you say stumbled on your town?

**DH:** laughing Yeah. I didn't trust the kid. I knew the attitude of a racecar very well. They couldn't be counted on. I wanted him out of Radiator Springs as soon as possible. I tried to throw him out, but the town decided to make him fix the road.

**DC:** Did he know who you were?

**DH:** Well, actually, no. I'm almost surprised he didn't see it sooner. He first challenged me to a race, trying to leave. Then I gave him some tips on driving, but he was too angry to realize that I might know something about racing. "Crazy old grandpa car" is what he called me, actually. (chuckling)

**DC:** So Lightning eventually did realize who you were?

**DH:** Yeah. One day he stumbled into my garage where he found my Piston Cups and some old newspapers and dirt track tires. I caught him, and he asked me for tips. I still trust him, so I shoved him out. I saw him trying to tell the town, but thankfully they thought he was crazy. Later, he caught me at Willie's Butte, a little track I sort of made in Radiator Springs. Unknown to anyone else, I went down there often, just to do a few runs. Well, there was some yelling done, and the next day the road was finished. I was glad because I thought he was gone, but then saw him later. He was buying tires. The town was starting to really like him, I could tell. So that night, I called the press and his team and told them where to find Lightning. It's not one of my proudest moments.

**DC:** So what happened after that?

**DH:** Well, Sally found out that I had called the press. It was rather fast when they took him away, and I knew that Sally really liked the kid, and vise versa. But I couldn't deal with having the town begin to depend on him. I thought that sooner or later, he'd leave and they'd all be dissapointed. I also didn't want him convincing the town that I really was the person I'd been hiding all that time. It was only when he was gone that I realized just how dissapointed and sad _I_ had made everyone by taking him away. So I decided that we'd help him.

**DC:** So that's how you got to be his crew cheif.

**DH:** Yeah. I was surprised and I thank everyone out there for the warm welcome back into the sport. I'm looking forward to next season and winning with Lightning and the R.S. gang.

**DC:** So are we. Thanks again for being here, Doc, and all the luck to ya.

**DH:** Thank you.

**DC:** Okay folks, tommorow we'll be interviewing someone from the town, but not involved in racing. Join me for my interview of Mater, Lightning McQueen's good buddy. Until then, thanks for watching, I'm Darrell Cartrip. Boogity, Boogity, Boogity, LETS GO RACING BOYS!

**A/N: I hope you liked the interview, it kinda ended quick, but I was running out of things for Doc to talk about. If you, like me while writing this, are thinking that Doc was extremely talkative...yeah, he had to be...lol...plz review! moviefanatic17**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS... **

**NikChik-11**

**The Ravens Revenge**

**Basil Sunshine**


	4. Episode 3: Mater

**(A/N: okay, it may seem like there are alot and even more spelling errors on this one, but it's just Mater talking, and seeing as everyone around here talks like Mater, I do too I just try to clean it up for stories lol, but anyway...yeah you're gonna have to use your imagination to understand Mater...ENJOY!)**

DARRELL CARTRIP'S KNOW YOUR CARS

**Darrell Cartrip: **Howdy ya'll and welcome to today's episode of 'Know Your Cars'. Yesterday on the show we had the Fabulous Hudson Hornet on to talk about meeting Lightning McQueen and some other interesting topics. Today we have Mater on the show. Uh...I think he knew he was gonna be here today... looking around for Mater, who is not yet on the stage Well, we'll just go to commerc...

voice shouting "YEEHAW!" heard from backstage. Mater comes out, driving backwards at full speed and almost collides with Darrell, but spins around and just misses him

**DC:** Woah! Easy there, son. So you must be Mater, huh?

**Mater:** Yes, sirrrreeee! Wooh, dat's funny right dere, don't care who y'are. looking to the camera Am I on da television? I'M ON DA TV!! Howwwwwwwww-dyyyyyyyyy!

**DC:** Well Mater, welcome to the show. It's good to have you on today. Thanks for coming.

**M:** Awwwww, shoot it wadnt no probem.

**DC:** So, Mater, tell us about yourself.

**M:** Well, I dun lived in Radiator Springs fer as long as I can remember. I was a mighty big help for all dem folks who crashed themselves and I pulled 'em right. I used ter be baby blue, but I decided it'd be best ter jus' age natural. An' I'm da world's best backwards driver.

**DC:** Wow, well we've seen that. So what did you think of Lightning when he came to town?

**M:** I seen him dun mess up the town, but den he was passed out colder den a witch's tittie. **[A:N/ This may seem a bit weird to most, but its a common thing to say in Wisconsin:) **He was put in da impound, which is by ma garage, so Sheriff had me keepin' an eye on 'im. He says ' Watch 'im but don't talk ta da prisoner.' So I was a-watchin' 'im, an' he came to, so I says 'Mornin' sleepin' beauty!' Dat scared him a bit, but den we got to talkin'. I was about ta let 'im out but den Sheriff came by an was a-yellin' 'Don' talk ta da prisoner!' So I towed 'im to da court house. I was his lawyer.

**DC:** His lawyer? You?

**M:** Yur darn tootin' right! I had it won, till Sally came an' everyone decided to make 'im fix da road. I talked to 'im while he was pullin' Bessie, well at least after he escaped.

**DC:** Bessie? He didn't say anything about Bessie or 'bout escaping.

**M:** Well, he didn't git very far. Sheriff an' Miss Sally was a waitin' fer 'im. Dey got 'im an' I towed 'im back an hooked 'im to Bessie. Bessie's da best pavin' machine ever built. Least dat's what Doc dun said.

**DC:** Okay, so what else did you do?

**M:** Well after da his an' Doc's race, I pulled him from da cactus. Den da next night, we went tractor tippin'. Uh...looking around nervously you won't tell Sheriff will ya? Dem tractors stampeded da town an' I told Sheriff I didn't do it...told 'im I was a-smashin' mailboxes.

**DC:** laughs Don't worry, Mater, I won't tell him.

**M:** Good! Well after we went tractor tippin', I told 'im we shoulda hunted fer da ghost light.

**DC:** The ghost light?

**M:** Yeah! It's hard ter explain but you'll have ta come one time an' hunt it wit me!

**DC:** Well that's an opportunity I can't pass up! So Mater, how'd you end up at the race this Sunday.

**M:** Well, after he left, I told Doc I never even said by to 'im. So da next day, when he was gettin' ready to leave fer Cal-ee-for-nee-a, he said I could come wit dem. I'm now a bonafide member of da crew!

**DC:** Well, it's been great talkin' to ya Mater, and I'll call ya to come ghost light hunting with you sometime.

**M:** Alrighty, mister!

**DC:** Okay well, join us tommorow, when we'll have Sally Carrera on th...

**M:** Yur gonna have Miss Sally on??

**DC:** Yeah, Mater.

**M:** Who else you gonna have??

**DC:** Well you'll just have to wait and see.

**M:** Awww, shoot. Well, bye!! driving off stage backwards

**DC: **Well, as I said, tommorow we'll have Sally Carrera on the show. So tune in tommorow to Channel 17. Thanks for watching, I'm Darrell Cartrip. Boogity, Boogity, Boogity, LETS GO RACING BOYS!

**Hey everyone! Sorry this chapter may be a little shorter. I would tell you who I'm all going to do, but I figured I leave it for when it comes...but don't worry, I'm going to try and get all your favorite people in... Thanks again for the reviews NikChik-11, The Ravens Revenge and Basil Sunshine...you guys are awesome. Keep 'em coming and to everyone else out there, bring them!! See you next chapter! moviefanatic17**


	5. Episode 4: Sally Carerra

DARRELL CARTRIP'S KNOW YOUR CARS

**Darrell Cartrip:** Hello everybody, and welcome to another edition of Know Your Cars. I'm your host Darrell Cartrip. Now just to fill in all the folks who haven't tuned in this week, we've previously had on Lightning McQueen, and from his new headquarters, Doc Hudson and Mater. Today we have the beautiful Sally Carerra joining us. whistles from immature male cars Thanks for coming on the show, Sally.

**Sally Carerra:** Well thank you, Mr. Cartrip.

**DC:** Just call me Darrell...it's a whole lot easier.

**SC:** Okay.

**DC:** So Sally, tell us a little about yourself. How'd a car like you end up in little old Radiator Springs.

**SC:** Well, before I came to Radiator Springs, I was an attorney in L.A. I had money, a nice place to live, and my job always kept me busy. I was living in the fast lane, so to say.

**DC:** I see. So what happened.

**SC:** Well, after a while, it just kind of caught up to me. I looked at my life and said 'What am I doing?' I didn't even know who I was after a while. I was one of many being swallowed by the huge city and the fast paced life. So I left. I just kept heading east. Finally I stopped in front of a huge, abandoned motel after running out of gas and having a sharp pain in my axle. Either I fell asleep or passed out, but either way, when I woke up the next morning, I was up on a lift in a doctor's clinic. There was a older mint green car in front of me and a old blue car checking some papers. After a few hours, Doc had me fixed up and Flo, the green car, had me filled up with gas. I thanked them and started to leave, but then I got to the place where they'd found me. I looked over the edge of the cliff instantly fell in love with the view. It mesmerized me.

**DC:** Wow...that's quite a story. So, what happened then?

**SC:** Well, I went back to the town and asked if I could stay. Flo and Ramone offered me a room in their home, but a small run down motel, not the one I broke down by, caught my eye. They said that the owner had left along with everyone else some time back, and that I could have it if I wanted. I offered to pay for it, but they said no. So, I had some things sent to me and I refurbished the Cozy Cone Motel.

**DC:** So that's the motel with the giant 'caution cone shaped rooms' that Lightning mentioned, huh?

**SC:** Yeah, one in the same. I fixed it up, but no one ever came by in the town. I gotta tell you, it was quite a change from L.A. to Radiator Springs, but it was a welcome one. The people in the town were, and are, so great to me. I really felt like I could help put the town back on the map, and I guess I became the unofficial 'Visitor's Bureau' person. I had everyone who owned a shop do weekly rehearsals of what they'd do if a customer ever came. But as time went by and the paint of buildings peeled, no one ever came. Not a single car.

**DC:** Wow. It must have been a real shock when Lightning McQueen came to town.

**SC:** Definitley.

**DC:** What did you think of him at first?

**SC:** At first? Well, I thought he was...attractive blushing, but I knew that with good looks came arrogance and self centering. After the first day or so, my opinion that he was self centered and just plain mean was even more pronounced. His arrogance was proved when he kept hitting on me in court.

**DC:** Well, he forgot to mention that! laughs from Darrell and crowd

**SC:** Yeah. I bet he didn't expect me to turn him down, though. After the first day, I still saw him as cruel, rude, and self centered. But by the second day, I began to see different sides to him. One was that when he put effort into something, he never backed down. Also, his fixing the road was inspiring the others in the town to clean up their homes and shops. I even offered Lightning a free room at my motel for fixing the road. By the end of the night, I found myself looking at him in a whole new way. The next day brought increased respect for Lightning, and I started noticing that he was changing, in a good way.

**DC:** Wow. When he left, it must have been hard.

**SC:** Well...yeah. I'll be honest, it hurt like hell when he left. Just that night, he'd surprised me again. He'd gotten everyone to fix their neon signs. I told him that it was always a dream of mine to see what the town would have looked like in its hey-day. And he gave that to me. Last Sunday, after the race and all, I thought I'd never see him again.

**DC:** But that wasn't the case, was it?

**SC:** No, it wasn't. The next morning, I went up to the Wheel Well Motel. That's where I had broken down about two years before. As I was looking at the abandoned hotel, I heard the rev of an engine that I could only be one person. I didn't believe it at first, but then he told me he was going to be staying and I was so...happy.

**DC:** That's wonderful. So Lightning says that you are together?

**SC:** Yeah, yeah we are.

**DC:** So what's it like to be the girlfriend of a racecar?

**SC:** Well, I'm not really sure yet. I mean, it's only been a few days, and that, but I know of two girls who aren't very happy with me.

**DC:** If you don't mind my asking, do you love him?

**SC:** No I don't mind. Yes. Yes I love him. I think it was somewhat love at first sight...or at least until I could see the real him.

**DC:** Do you see a future with Lightning?

**SC:** laughing Time will tell.

**DC:** No doubt. Well, I wanna thank you for being here today, Sally. It was great talking to you.

**SC:** My pleasure.

**DC:** Alright, everyone, tune in tomorrow when we'll have Sheriff on to talk about that night chase. I'm Darrell Cartrip, signing off. Until tomorrow, Boogity, Boogity, Boogity, LETS GO RACING BOYS!

* * *

**Well, there's my Sally chapter! It kinda got...I don't know, rushed...or wierd at the end...but yeah...thanks for the reviews NikChik-11 and CarFreak...and thanks to everyone else who read my story, even if you didn't review...I'm guilty as a non-reviewer sometimes too! thanks for reading! moviefanatic17**


	6. Episode 5: Sheriff

DARRELL CARTRIP'S KNOW YOUR CARS

**Darrell Cartrip:** Howdy folks, and welcome to today's episode of Know Your Cars. I'm your one and only Darrell Cartrip. And I just want to thank ya'll for watching the show. Our ratings are going up faster than a cheetah on cocaine! With that said, we'll say hello to today's guest. I want ya'll to give a big welcome to Radiator Spring's only law enforcment, Sheriff!

Welcome to the show, Sheriff.

**Sheriff:** Thank you for having me.

**DC:** So Sheriff, tell us a little about yourself.

**S:** Well, I've lived in Radiator Springs for as long as I can remember. I used to be able to chase down those law breaking hot-rods like nothing and lock 'em up, but...

**DC:** You're not quite what you used to be?

**S:** What? Who said that?! I'm better than I used to be! What makes you think otherwise?!

**DC:** Uh, well...Lightning said when you chased him, you kept backfiring, making him think you were shooting at him.

**S:** Hmph.

**DC:** Uh...well, how's about you giving us your story?

**S:** Alright. Well, that night I was on watch behind a 'Welcome to Radiator Springs' billboard.

**Lightning:** (from backstage) Haha! You know you were sleeping, admit it!

**S:** I WAS NOT SLEEPING! As I say, I was on watch, when a hot-rod without his lights on went speeding toward the town. I chased him down and when I caught him, I sent him to the impound. looking proud

**Lightning:** (yelling from backstage again) Well, you gotta admit, the barbed wire, the tires, and the telephone lines kinda slowed me down!

**S:** Are you accusing an officer of the law of lying?!

**DC:** Is that Lightning McQueen we hear back there?

**Lightning:** Yeah, Darrell. Hi!

**DC:** Lightning, man, what are you _doing_ here?

**Lightning:** Oh, I had to show Sheriff the way to the studio.

(Sheriff, looking embarassed, but trying to look angry) **S:** Dang Hot-rodder.

**DC:** Uh, well Lightning, we appreciate your input, but this is _Sheriff'_s interview.

**Lightning:** Oh, yeah, sorry! I'll just...uh...I'll just wait outside.

**DC:** Well that was interesting. So Sheriff, you were telling us about when you captured Lightning.

**S:** Oh yeah, well, as I say I caught him, then I threw him in the impound. I had to watch him day and night for his time in Radiator Springs. On one particular day, the hot-rod burst in Doc's clinic while I was getting a private smog-check.

**DC:** Ehhh, that couldn't have been good.

**S:** Ha, well, he got what he deserved. Well the next day, we thought he was gone...kind of pausing

**DC:** So Lightning kinda grew on you while he was there, huh?

**S:** What? No! No, I was glad to see him go! I wouldn't have to watch him anymore!

**DC:** Uh-huh. Yeah.

**S:** (ignoring Darrell) Well, when he came around, I offered him a police escort to California, but he didn't take it. He decided to stick around to help the town a bit. Then, the next day, after he left, me and some of the town folk sped off to California. Now, (trying to sound official) I don't agree with speeding, of course, because I am an officer of the law. But we needed to get there quick.

**DC:** Wow. So Sheriff, have you ever thought of getting a deputy maybe to help you with law enforcment in Radiator Springs?

**S:** Why? Are you saying I can't handle it myself?

**DC:** No, no that's not what I meant.

**S:** Well, no I haven't. People seem to listen to me well enough. And if you don't believe I can still get it done, just last week I reprimanded four delinquet road hazards all by myself.

**DC:** Wow, well...congratulations. That's all the time we got for today, I wanna thank Sheriff for being here, and Lightning too. Tommorow we'll have Ramone and Flo on the show. Thanks for tuning in, I'm Darrell Cartrip. And until then,

Boogity, Boogity, Boogity, LETS GO RACING BOYS!

* * *

**Hey, sorry this one is so short and took me so long to post...work got in the way...I was watching the movie Dukes of Hazzard, hence the 'cheetah on cocaine' line...oh yeah, I never remember to do this, I DO NOT own cars, the awesome people of Pixar and Disney do...lol...well see ya! moviefanatic17**


	7. Episode 6: Ramone & Flo

DARRELL CARTRIP'S KNOW YOUR CARS

**Darrell Cartrip:** Hello everybody, and welcome to today's Know Your Cars. I'm your host, Darrell Cartrip. As you know, this season we've been doing interviews of the folks that live in the new headquarters of Piston Cup racer Lightning McQueen. Today we have on the town's only married couple. Let's give a big welcome to Ramone and Flo!

Thanks for being on the show.

**Ramone:** Hey, no problem man.

**Flo:** Glad to do it.

**DC:** So, now Ramone, what's your story?

**R:** Well, it's not much, man. I've lived in Radiator Springs all my life, and while growing up, I liked art. So I became a body artist.

**DC:** Hmm, detailed. And Flo, what's your story?

**F:** Well, mine's a bit longer than his. I was a show girl, with the Motorama Girls, and we were traveling all over the United States. We were on a tour and we stopped in Radiator Springs to stay for the night. I saw Ramone, and mmmm-mmm it was love at first sight. The Motorama girls left the next morning, but I stayed.

**DC:** Well that's wonderful. So, Flo you own the cafe right?

**F:** Yup. At Flo's V8 Cafe we serve...or I serve, the finest fuel on Route 66!

**DC:** Wow. So how'd you come to own a cafe though?

**F:** Well, after me and Ramone were married, I didn't want to just be a stay at home person. Ramone was already successfully running the House of Body Art, so I decided that Radiator Springs needed a bigger cafe than the small one that was already there. So we built my cafe right by Ramone's House of Body Art, and right behind that is our home.

**DC:** So, what did you think of Lightning when he came to town?

**R:** Well, I was mad cause he scratched my paint job. He didn't do anything to my store. I thought he was kind of a jerk when he refused

**DC:** How about you Flo?

**F:** I thought he was very good looking, but...

**R:** Woah! Hey! You thought he was _muy guapo_? (looking jealous)

**F:** Well of course, I mean come on, right ladies?

(crowd of women going crazy)

**R:** Hmph.

**F:** Oh, you know _mi corazon perdido en ti._

**DC:** So, uh, Flo, you were saying?

**F:** Oh yeah, well, I was saying that I thought he was good looking, but I could see that under his jerkish outside, he could really be a good person. And I saw that no matter what Sally tried to do to cover it, I could tell that she liked him.

**DC:** So in other words, they weren't that secretive, were they?

**F:** Nope.

**DC:** So, Ramone, what enspired your paint scheme of Lightning? We're told that you're the master artist of his new design.

**R:** Oh yeah...well I wanted to keep it old school, so I stuck with the red, but added a lot of flake to make him shine man. And true to his name, I gave him some lightning bolts.

**DC:** Sounds pretty cool.

**R:** Yeah man...in fact, (looking at Darrell) don't take this the wrong way, but you could use a new paint job man. You should come into to Radiator Springs, man, I'll do anything you want...a new flame job, pinstriping, even ghost flames!

**DC:** Wow, well that's an offer I couldn't refuse! Well, that's all the time we have for today. Join us tommorow when we have Sarge and Fillmore on the show. Thanks for watching, I'm Darrell Cartrip. Until tommorow,

Boogity, Boogity, Boogity, LETS GO RACING BOYS!

* * *

**Hey, sorry about the stories, they keep getting shorter, but I had a really hard time of getting things for them to talk about...I would have put more spanish in for Ramone, but I thought that would have been too wierd (alot of good my 4 years of Spanish have done me). Uh...oh in case you're wondering, mi corazon perdido en ti means 'my heart belongs to you'. thanks for the reviews everyone!**

**moviefanatic17**


	8. Episode 7: Sarge & Fillmore

**sorry they keep getting shorter! i prolly wont post the next one for a while...i need to stay away from the media until i can get my copy of 7th Harry Potter, i dont want it ruined for me like the 6th one was!! lol...next chap. may be up soon, or sometime next week. thanks for reading and reviewing!! moviefanatic17**

* * *

DARRELL CARTRIP'S KNOW YOUR CARS

**Darrell Cartrip:** Hey ya'll, welcome to another edition of Know Your Cars. I'm Darrell Cartrip, your talented, charming, and might I say extremely handsome host. Nah, I'm just kidding. Anyway, yesterday we had Ramone and Flo on the show. Today we have on Sarge and later we'll have on Fillmore. So, give a big welcome to Sarge!

**Sarge:** (yelling in loud Army voice) SARGE WILLY JEEP REPORTING FOR DUTY!

**DC:** Uh...ad-ease Soldier. So Sarge, tell us about yourself.

**S:** I was a first class captain in World War II. I served in Germany and was then shipped back home. I decided to open a Army surplus store.

**DC:** (waiting for more) Uh...okay. So we heard that you have the best lawn around. What's your secret to keeping it so well kept?

**S:** Secret? Who says I have secrets?! I HAVE NO SECRETS. Next question.

**DC:** Alright...tell us about your SUV Boot Camp that you'll be starting.

**S:** Who told you that? That is first class confidential information!!

**DC:** Uh...you did, before the show.

**S:** Oh, right.

**DC:** Uh, well, um... What did you first think of Lightning.

**S:** Lacked discipline. (starting to rant) THAT'S THE PROBLEM WITH THEM YOUNGIN'S THESE DAYS! Discipline!! We need more discipline! If I did half the things these youngsters did in my time, I'd be...(continues to rant)

**DC:** Well, (yelling over Sarge's rants) we'll be right back with more Know Your Cars!

_**COMMERCIAL FOR HOSTILE TAKEOVER BANK**_

_(A grey car comes onto the screen)_

_Do you want banking that'll do __**anything **__for you as a customer?_

_Do you want your bank to __**fight**__ for you?_

_Then bring your money to Hostile Takeover Bank. (screen reading HtB and a voiceover comes on) _

_You want proof that we're hostile?_

_Just look at our driver (picture of Chick Hicks flashes on screen)_

**DC:** Welcome back to the show everyone, where we're here with Fillmore. Thanks for being here Fillmore.

**Fillmore:** Way cool, man.

**DC:** So, tell us about yourself. Where do you come from?

**F:** We are all brothers and sisters, man, so we all come from the same place.

**DC:** Uh...yeah. Tell us about your store.

**F:** It's all for going up against the man, man. We don't need the government feeding us lies!! All we really need is peace and love, man.

**DC:** Oooooooooooookaaaaaaaay... What did you first think of Lightning McQueen when he came to Radiator Springs?

**F:** He needed love man. I got a totally bad vibe from him, man. He needed to be at peace with nature.

**DC:** Okay! (seeing that he can get no where in this conversation) Well, thanks for being on today Fillmore, and also a thanks to Sarge for coming on the show today. Tommorow we'll have Luigi and Guido on the show, and we'll find out more about that amazing stop at the tiebreaking race. Until then, I'm Darrell Cartrip, thanks for watching.

Boogity, Boogity, Boogity LETS GO RACING BOYS!!


	9. Episode 8: Luigi & Guido

DARRELL CARTRIP'S KNOW YOUR CARS

**Darrell Cartrip:** Hey everybody, welcome to today's episode of Know Your Cars. Yesterday was eventful to say the least, and today we've got Luigi and Guido, owner and operators of Luigi's Casa Della Tires. Welcome to the show fellas.

**Luigi:** Thank-a you.

**DC:** So, now you boys are from Italy?

**L:** Yes-a. We came across-a the ocean and ended up in Radiator Springs. I says, there's-a no tire store here. So I open a tire store.

**DC:** And what about you, Guido?

**Guido:** Pit Stop.

**L:** (seeing Darrell's confused face) Ah, he a-no speak-a English. All he-a know is Pit-a Stop.

**DC:** Oh, well, could you translate?

**L:** Of course.

**DC:** So, Guido, tell us about that pit stop during the last race.

(Luigi talking in Italian to Guido: Guido talks back to Luigi)

**L:** Well, he-a says that he always wanted to give a real racecar a pit-a stop. He always practiced on the customers when we had any. Then at the race-a, the other pit-a crews were a-taunting him and making fun of him. So he taught them a lesson by a-doing a fast pit-a stop.

**DC:** Wow. So guys, what did you think of Lightning when he first turned up in Radiator Springs.

**L:** I was a-angry when he knocked over my tires, and when he kept on refusing to buy my tires. I was-a impressed when he told me he was a race-a car, but I only follow the Ferarri's. I love-a Ferarri's.

**DC:** So we hear that Michael Shummacher came by your store. Was that Lightning's doing?

**L:** I a-think a-so. Lightning would be the only one that a-knew that I a-liked Ferarri's, and he's the only one that I know who could-a talk to the Michael Shummacher.

**DC:** Well, that sounds great. So are you going to continue to be part of Lightning's crew, Guido? As far as we saw, you and Sarge are the only over the wall guys out there.

**G:** Pit Stop!

**DC:** Well, that about says it all. Thank you for coming on the show today, fellas. _Grazie. _I wanna thank ya'll for watchin' too, and tune in tommorow, when we'll have the wildly unpredictable Lizzie and Lightning McQueen's faithful driver, Mack, on the show. Until then, I'm Darrell Cartrip.

Boogity, Boogity, Boogity, LETS GO RACING BOYS!!

* * *

**HEY EVERYONE**

**SORRY THEY KEEP GETTING SHORTER AND SHORTER...THE CHARACTERS PARTS KEEP GETTING SMALLER-ISH. I ADD -ISH TO ALOT OF STUFF, BUT THE NEXT ONE SHOULD BE A BIT LONGER WITH MACK...I'LL TRY! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS EVERYONE! OH, AND IF GRAZIE ISN'T ITALIAN FOR THANK YOU, DONT BLAME ME...I ONLY KNOW A BIT OF SPANISH AND A BUNCH OF POLISH. LOL SEE YALL NEXT CHAPTER MOVIEFANATIC17**


	10. Episode 9: Lizzie & Mack

DARRELL CARTRIP'S KNOW YOUR CARS

**Darrell Cartrip:** Welcome one and all to another episode of Know Your Cars. I'm Darrell Cartrip. First up on the show today we have Lizzie, owner of Radiator Springs Curios Shop. Welcome to the show.

**Lizzie:** What? Where am I?

**DC:** Uh...you're in the studio.

**L:** And who, who are you?

**DC:** I'm Darrell Cartrip.

**L:** Huh. Don't know him. I did meet Teddy Roosevelt once though. It was a cold day back in... (one of those long winded stories old people tell)

**DC:** _(looking to the side of the stage for help)_ Uh...can we get some help here?

_(who else, but Lightning McQueen drives out and Lizzie stops ranting)_

**DC:** Well, look who it is! Long time, no see, hey Lightning?

**Lightning McQueen:** Hey Darrell. I had to bring Lizzie, and I figured I better stick around. Good thing I did.

**L:** Hey, hot-rod!

**DC:** So, uh, Lizzie...tell us a bit about your past.

**L:** I went to Radiator Springs when it was just founded. Stanley never seemed like he'd do much, but he managed to start up a town. Oh, boy, did he chase after me. I refused and refused, but then let him take me for one little ride. I miss him.

**DC:** Oh. So why'd you open up a Curios Shop, and what's in it?

**L:** What?

**DC:** _(speaking louder)_ Why'd you open your store?

**L:** Cause.

**DC:** What?

**L:** Did I stutter? _(turning to Lightning)_ Crazy old car, I think he needs some hearing aids.

**LM:** Lizzie. Don't call him a crazy old car, you're older than he is. Sorry, Darrell.

**DC:** That's alright. It's not the first time I've heard it! So Lizzie, what'd you think of Lightning?

**L:** Well! I he's a right sexy one, he is...

**LM:** Okay! I don't think that's the best question for her... _(looking embarrased)_

**DC:** _(trying not to laugh)_ I see. So Lizzie, you've never thought of moving out of Radiator Springs?

**L:** Have you ever thought of minding your own buisness, you nutter?

**LM:** Lizzie! _(speaking low to Lizzie)_ That's not something you say on National television!

**DC:** Well, we're gonna take a quick commercial break and we'll be back with Mack. Thanks for being here, Lizzie, and you too Lightning. We'll be right back!

_COMMERCIAL FOR MOOD SPRINGS_

_(Mood Springs racecar comes on screen) Are you cranky? Sad? Depressed? Angry? Try Mood Springs! Just replace yours with a new one, and you'll feel good as new! Just look at me!_

**DC:** Alright, we're back with Mack. Thanks for coming today, Mack.

**Mack:** No problem, Darrell, it's good to see you again.

**DC:** So, Mack, how'd you get started with the Rust-eze team?

**M:** Well, I was just a truck without anywhere to go, when I stumbled to a truck stop. There these two fellas asked if I had a job, and asked if I'd like to be a driver of some of their product. I took the job, and after a few years, they asked me to be a hauler driver for a Piston Cup racecar that they were gonna be sponsoring that year. I figured that'd be better than hauling to stores, so I took the job.

**DC:** And Lightning was that racecar?

**M:** Yup. I thought he was a pretty good kid, but fame started to get to him. I always tried to see the better side of him, though.

**DC:** Yeah. Well, that happens to the best of us. It's a good thing the folks of Radiator Springs taught him better. Tell us about the night that Lightning was lost.

**M:** Well, Lightning wanted to get to Cali ASAP, so I was going on about two days without sleep. A while after Lightning fell asleep, I began to doze off myself. Then these four cars, actually they were the Delinquet Road Hazard Gang, but they decided to have a bit of fun with me. They played me some jazz music, which put me right out. When one of 'em sneezed, I woke up and shook the sleep off. About ten minutes down the road, I stopped off on the side of a ramp and slept for a while. I woke up at about dawn and drove the rest of the way to California. Well, when I got there, I'm sure you saw it was on the T.V. That was a bit of a nasty mess.

**DC:** I imagine. So Mack, would you say that you were Lightning's friend through his earlier career? Because he said that you were really his only friend in the racing world, other than his sponsors.

**M:** Wow, he said that? Well, I tried to be his friend and like I said, I always liked the kid. He's really a great guy.

**DC:** Well he probably heard that, he was backstage a while ago. I wanna thank you for being here today Mack. Tommorow on the show, we're stepping back from the Radiator Springs folks and into the racing world. We'll have last years champion, Chick Hicks on the show. _(assorted mix of boos and half hearted claps)_ Thanks for watching, I'm Darrell Cartrip. Until then, Boogity, Boogity, Boogity, LETS GO RACING BOYS!!


	11. Episode 10: Chick Hicks

DARRELL CARTRIP'S KNOW YOUR CARS

**Darrell Cartrip:** Hey everyone and welcome to today's episode of Know Your Cars with your host, Darrell Cartrip. That's my name. Now yesterday I told you that we'd be getting away from the Radiator Springs gang, and we'd be talking a bit more about that tie-breaker race. So, here he is, last year's Piston Cup Champion, Chick Hicks!

_(Chick drives on stage with a bunch of boo's that overpower the few cheers)_

Welcome to the show, Chick.

**Chick Hicks:** Thanks, Darrell.

**DC:** So, Chick...uh, congratulations on the Piston Cup.

**CH:** Thank you, thank you. I liked your intro. _ 'Chick Hicks: Piston Cup Champ'. _Has a nice ring to it, don't you think?

**DC: **Er...yeah. Well, Chick, that tie-breaker race was some event, huh?

**CH: **Oh yeah. Well, I won and that's all that matters.

**DC:** Okay...let's back up to the Dinoco 400. You started off the day running a strong second. Then a crash took out most of the field. Now, John Ribbs says that was slammed into by you, and that made him wipe out. Nick Denmick also says this was true. What do you have to say on it?

**CH:** I had nothing to do with that wreck. We were racing close and Ribbs just got the air taken off the back of him. He spun himself. Hmph. Typical Ribbs. His team always had a bunch of cry-babies.

**DC: **Uh...alright. So, Chick, this may be old news, but how's that feud between Jake Rush and yourself going?

**CH:** Pha! He's a stubborn old fool. But everyone holds alot of respect for that guy. Like me.

**DC:** Uh-huh. Sorry about that folks, just curious. So anyway, back to the Dinoco 400. Now you say you didn't cause that wreck?

**CH:** That's what I'm saying.

**DC:** But you've always been known as an almost over-aggressive driver, right?

**CH:** I've been called it.

**DC:** So there is no way that you can deny that you caused the wreck with the King in the tie-breaking race.

**CH:** _(looking nervous)_ Now, there...there's no way...to say that I did that...

**DC:** _(speaking calmly) _Oh, come on Chick, I drove aggressive in my day, but that was a cheap shot!

**CH: **Hey now! You can't go around accusing cars like that! I had nothing to do with that wreck. The King just got...

**DC: **What? Got loose?

**CH: **Well...I...he...no...but...but...

**DC: **Okay. Chick, why do you hate Lightning McQueen?

**CH: **What? What kind of question is that?

**DC:** _(almost teasing) _Is it because he's better than you?

**CH:** What?! Why are you...

**DC:** Is it that you think he could steal your spotlight?

**CH:** I never said...

**DC:** You can tell us Chick. _(faking concerned look like those weird people on TV do) _

**CH:** I...I...no! _(driving off stage) _I hate him! There's no way I'm afraid of him! You don't know what you're talk...

**DC:** _(yelling to backstage) _It's okay, Chick! Denial's the first stage!! Phew, _(laughing)_ well, that was exciting. Well, I wanna thank you all for watching today, and welcome you back tommorow, when we'll have Strip Weathers, more commonly known as The King on the show! So until then, I'm Darrell Cartrip.

Boogity, Boogity, Boogity, LETS GO RACING BOYS!!

**Hey everyone...**

**That chapter was supposed to be longer, but oh well. Yeah, that was wierd with Chick, I know...but I ran out of things for him to talk about... Oh yeah, the other racers names are sort of versions of NASCAR team owners...**

**John Ribbs Joe Gibbs**

**Nick Denmick Rick Hendrick**

**Jake Rush Jack Roush (the best team owner ever!! the other two suck!)**

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! **

**moviefanatic17**


	12. Episode 11: Strip The King Weathers

DARRELL CARTRIP'S KNOW YOUR CARS

**Darrell Cartrip:** Howdy and welcome, ladies and gentlecars to today's episode of Know Your Cars. Today we got a real treat everybody. We got my good friend and former Piston Cup driver, Strip Weathers on the show. Lets give a big round of honks for The King!

Thanks for being on the show, Strip.

**Strip Weathers:** Aww, it's no trouble Darrell. Howdy folks. Good to see ya'll again.

**DC:** So, Strip, you're retired now. How's that life treating you?

**SW:** Well, Darrell, it's hard to say, seeing as it's only been a couple a weeks. But so far it's good. I've been able to spend more time with the Mrs., and we're planning on traveling more. Actually, in a few weeks we're gonna be heading down out on a Route 66 vacation.

**DC:** Oh, so you'll probably stop in by Lightning, huh?

**SW:** Yeah. We've already planned that. We're pretty good friends, and he's a good kid. Alot better now, having met them folk.

**DC:** Too true. So Strip, tell us about the tie-breaker race. Did you think you had it won?

**SW:** If there's one thing I've learned in this sport, is never to be too cocky or sure that you're going to win, because it's so unpredictable.

**DC:** We're you expecting it to turn out like it did?

**SW:** I don't think anyone was. I mean, Lightning was amazing the whole race. He struggled in the beginning, but with his team he pulled out to come back. I was amazed that he could come back from almost 2 laps down. He really deserved to win. I wasn't suspecting him to do a crazy stunt like he did. I told him he was crazy, but he just said that it was 'just an empty cup'. Like I said, he's a real good kid. And I gotta give a shoutout to the med folks at the California Auto Body Repair, for fixin' me up right.

**DC:** You look good, old man, but I could still take you.

**SW:** Oh, come on now Darrell. You couldn't catch me when we raced, and you can't catch me now.

**DC:** _(smiling)_ Whatever. So Strip, I want to thank you for being on the show today.

**SW:** Thank you Darrell.

**DC:** Good luck to you in your retirement.

And I want to thank ya'll for tuning in to the show. We'll see you tommorow. I'm Darrell Cartrip, and until then...

Boogity, Boogity, Boogity, LETS GO RACING BOYS!!


	13. Season Finale

DARRELL CARTRIP'S KNOW YOUR CARS

**Darrell Cartrip:** Welcome everybody to a live presentation of Know Your Cars. I'm Darrell Cartrip and we're on site in Radiator Springs, with the whole gang. Say hi, folks! Well, have a look around! Some new attractions to Radiator Springs are a Racing Museum, drive in theater, two motels, SUV Boot Camp, the Lightning McQueen racing headquarters, and nightly cruises.

_(Camera shows all the places in Radiator Springs, then goes back to Darrell)_

**DC:** Well, it's been another great season of Know Your Cars. It's sad to think that the season is at an end, but we can always look back on the memories.

_(montage of clips from interviews plays...)_

I hope ya'll tune in next season. Signing off, this is Darrell Cartrip. Until then...

_(behind Darrell are Lightning & Sally, Doc, Mater, Flo & Ramone, Luigi, Guido, Lizzie, Sheriff, Mack, Red, Sarge, Fillmore, and The King who are all parked in front of Stanley)_

**Everybody:** **BOOGITY, BOOGITY, BOOGITY, LETS GO RACING BOYS!!**


End file.
